Love boom
by Miamccar
Summary: Tails, Sticks, and Knuckles learned that both Sonic and Amy are dating. But they noticed that both of the hedgehogs are too clingy. The three of them needs to find a way to get them back to normal.


Tails, Sticks and Knuckles is at the Meh burger, waiting for their two other friends to appear.

"Where are Sonic and Amy?" Tails asked, looking around.

"I could see Amy being late but Sonic? Something's fishy." Knuckles looked down to see a fishbowl with a goldfish in it.

"Why does everyone say that?" The fish asked. They heard Sticks gasped while looking through binoculars.

"What is it?" The fox asked.

"You should look at this." The crazy badger handed them the binoculars to see both Sonic and Amy holding hands. Sonic then gave Amy a flower from the ground which makes her kiss him in the lips.

"What?!" Both the fox and echidna shouted in confusion.

"When did that happened? Well yes, all of us knows that they have a crush on each other. But when did they hooked up?" Tails questioned.

"How about we go and ask them." Sticks suggested. The three walked to the couple.

"Hey guys." Sonic greeted with Amy hugging his arm.

"Um hi." Knuckles greeted.

"So, when did you two hooked up?" Sticks asked the two hedgehogs.

"Yesterday, when we walked into a tomb. All we can remember is that when saw each other, we felt that we were meant for each other." Amy explained.

"Yesterday? Oh ya Sonic, can you test out this experiment I made. It might help you go faster than you used to." Tails explained.

"Cool but I'm afraid I don't want to run anymore." Sonic said.

"What?!" The fox, echidna and badger shouted with their jaws dropped.

"Cause I'm afraid that I'll lose Amy." The blue hedgehog explained.

"Aww." Amy said rubbing her head on his shoulder. The three looked at each other in confusion.

"Hey Amy, can you help me get rid of these pests in my burrow?" Sticks and tries to pull the pink hedgehog away from her 'boyfriend' but

"Let me go!" Amy shouted then she pushed her and rushed to Sonic.

"I missed you when you were gone." Sonic said hugging her.

"Me too." Amy said with tears.

"They weren't away from each other for not even a minute." Knuckles commented.

"Ah ha! I knew it!" Sticks shouted.

"What is it?" Tails asked the badger.

"This is the case of 'Love poison'." Sticks said.

"In my language please." The echidna said.

"There's a creature that makes the ones that have a crush on each other and make them hook up. Even dated ones." The crazy badger said.

"And what's the problem?" Tails asked.

"The problem is that the lovers gets clingy. Their friends will get frustrated and leave them. The cursed couple won't eat, sleep or even bath. Just hug or kiss each other." Sticks explained.

"What do we do?" Tails asked, worried.

"Maybe we could separate each other for a long time?" Knuckles suggested.

"That's...A great idea. We need to find places for them." Tails said then they all huddled and told about the plan.

* * *

The hedgehog couple were walking through a forest

"No you're the cutest." Sonic said.

"No you are." Amy said.

"Look, a flower." Sonic walked to grab the flower but was caught in a net.

"Sweetie!" Amy rushed to him but someone put cuffs on her wrists.

"Come on." The guardian of the village, Perci said.

"Please don't hate us for doing this." The vixen, Zooey said.

"Say goodbye to him." Sticks said while the three girls are taking her away.

"Ames!" Sonic shouted then dragged away by both Tails and Knuckles away.

~5 minutes later~

Knuckles kicked opened a cabin door and Tails locked it.

"Why are you in my house?!" Shadow the hedgehog asked, walking out from the kitchen with an angry look.

"Sorry but Sonic is love poisoned." Tails said as Sonic tries to get out of the net.

"Let me go! I want her!" The blue hero shouted. Shadow stooped down and pulled down his scarf to see a giant heart shape on his neck.

"Yep, definitely love poison." Shadow said.

"How did you know that?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm old so I know this type of stuff." The black hedgehog said.

"Old man? What year were you born?" Tails questioned.

"I was born 1867." Shadow said.

"1867?!" Both fox and echidna shouted.

"How are you still here?" Knuckles asked.

"Let's just say that I was frozen. So what was the plan?" Shadow asked while Sonic was yelling at them to let him go.

"We thought that if we separate both Sonic and Amy till the curse will be broken." Tails explained.

"Good idea. Where's Amy now?" The black hedgehog asked, ignoring the blue hedgehog's struggles.

"She's at Perci's house for now." Tails said.

"Good idea."

"Let me go, you b-" Shadow looked at Sonic with a death glare that would make people shiver. Sonic stayed silent.

"Thank you!" Both Tails and Knuckles sighed.

~At Perci's house~

"Let me go! I want my Sonikku!" Amy shouted, being tied in a wooden pole.

"What kind of name is Sonikku?" Zooey asked.

"So how long is this curse going to wear off?" Perci asked the badger.

"I...Don't know." Sticks said with an awkard smile.

"What?! You mean to tell me that you put a crazy lover in my house, and you don't know?" The guardian asked calmly.

"Yes..." The badger murmured.

"You're lucky that I don't have a cat."

"At least she stopped struggling." The vixen informed.

"That's good. She's probably hungry by now."

~Both Perci and Zooey cooked steak~

"Here." Zooey cut a piece and puts the meat in front of Amy's face.

"I'll eat it later." Amy said, looking away.

"Okay then." Zooey puts the plate down and walked away. Amy saw the knife then grabbed it with her mouth and started cutting the rope.

"So, where's Sonic now?" Zooey asked Sticks.

"We said to keep him in Shadow's house." Sticks informed. The girls heard the door opened and shut.

"Amy escaped!" The girls rushed out of the house and trying to get to Amy.

"Please stop! We're trying to help you!" Zooey shouted to Amy.

"What are we going to do?" Perci asked.

~At Shadow's house~

"Sonic has been quiet for a while." Tails commented.

"Good." Shadow said. They heard glass shattered and saw that Sonic crashed through a window.

"I'll kill him!" Outside, Sonic untied himself and about to leave. But someone picked him up from the scarf.

"I got him." Knuckles said. Sonic hissed like a cat at the echidna and try to run away. Both Tails and Shadow came out of the house.

"This is sad." Shadow commented, seeing Sonic trying to get out. Sonic slips out by taking off his scarf and running away.

"Stop!" Tails grabbed him by his hand then screamed when they went fast speeds. Both Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other

"I'll teleport." Shadow said.

"I'll dig." Both left like they said.

Now they were outside of the village.

"This," Breaths "This girl is madly in love." Perci said.

"I got it." Zooey picked up a large stick and rushed to Amy. She saw Sonic and throws Tails to hit her to the ground.

"Oops, sorry." Tails apologized.

"It's okay." Zooey said with a smile.

"I really hate this curse!" Sticks and Perci was trying to pull both Sonic and Amy away from their hug. Both Zooey and Tails saw a pink shape heart laying on the ground.

"What's that?" The object shot two little hearts at the two foxes. When they saw each other,

"I love you!" Tails shouted hugging her.

"I love you too!" Zooey said, hugging back.

"Oh no, did they get cursed?" Sticks asked. The heart floated and a small pink chao with beagle dog ears with large green eyes and a curled up tails, and floating on the heart.

"What the heck are you?" Perci asked.

"I'm Amare. The chao of love." Amare said in a cute high pitch voice.

"Aww." Sticks looked at Perci.

"What? He's cute." She admits.

"Thank you." Amare said with a cute smile, blushing.

"I thought all of chaos' were wiped out?" The badger questioned. The chao was silent for a moment

"Well I wasn't there when it happened." Amare said. Knuckles appeared and saw both of the hedgehogs and foxes hugging each other.

"What's going on?" The echidna asked. The chao pull out two smaller hearts and hits both Knuckles and Perci. Both of them looked at each other then

"You're so cute!" Knuckles said with hearts in his eyes.

"No, you're cute!" Perci said with a cute voice.

"Wait, they have a crush on each other?" Shadow said, made Sticks jumped.

"Hello." Amare greeted Shadow.

"So, you're the creature that makes people love each other?" The black hedgehog asked.

"Yep sir. I've been this for centuries and-" Sticks' boomerang hits Amare so hard that he fell to the ground. Amare sit up and teared up and cry like a baby.

"I'm so sorry little guy." Sticks apologized and got closer. Amare shot a heart at the badger, and said

"I love nature!" She announced. "I hide it for so long and now I love anything strange!" Sticks said. Amare smiled but Shadow kicked him far away.

"Stop kicking me like a soccer ball! Here!" The chao shot a heart into Shadow who was walking towards him.

"Now I won't get hurt- what?!" Amare saw that Shadow didn't got effected.

"How?" Shadow picked the chao by the neck.

"Do you know why I didn't get effected?" The ultimate life form asked.

"I want to know!" Amare said but scared.

"My love was gone a long time ago. I can't love another so I decided to be single, to prevent it ever happen." Shadow said, looking kind of saddened.

"When I got back to see the chaos', they were gone already. I was so nervous to say that I liked this chao. But it was too late. So I made people that has a crush on each other, fall in love so before it's too late." Amare explained.

"You can't make people fall in love. There's people that are afraid that they'll be hurt by their crush. There's people that want to be single and sometimes have no reason. So stop forcing people to fall in love." Shadow explained. Amare teared up a bit.

"You're right. I'll make them back to normal." Amare clapped then everyone looked at each other and blushed.

"I'm sorry." Sonic apologized backing away.

"No I'm sorry." Amy apologized as both backed away from each other.

"I didn't know what happened." Knuckles said to Perci who was blushing.

"Nah it's okay." Perci said, rubbing the back of her head.

"What happened?" Tails asked everyone.

"I think that chao got something to do with it." Zooey pointed out.

"He's the one who put the curse on us! Get him!" Amare let out a girly scream when everyone was rushing towards him.

"Calm down people. He's good, right?" Shadow asked.

"Yes, yes! I promise to never make everyone to fall in love." Amare apologized.

"Fall in love?" Both Sonic and Amy looked away, blushing.

"I should be going. My tomb can't watch itself, you know." Amare flew away, waving everyone goodbye.

"Where are you going, Shads?" Sonic asked as Shadow was walking away.

"Going back home. My pet will come back soon." Shadow said before teleporting away.

"We'll never understand that guy." Sonic commented.

"Let's go." Everyone went back to their homes.

* * *

Amare went into a tomb that has a small bed, a window and illustrations of him were on the walls. Amare saw something was missing on his bed.

"Strange. I swore that the pink crystal I found yesterday was here. I'll show up later." Amare said, then went to sleep on his bed.

From outside was Metal Sonic walking away with a pink glowing crystal in his hands.

"Great job, Metal." A voice said in Metal's head.

"Thank you, Lyric." Metal said back and continues walking through the night.

 **I hope you enjoy this. This was loosely based off a valentine's day MLP episode. Amare is Latin for love and his design was based off a Yo-Kai called "Shmoopie". I hope you have a good day and happy holidays :)**


End file.
